


JayTim Drabble (the one with a panic attack)

by KXK



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, meme: 2 Broke Girls, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXK/pseuds/KXK
Summary: "Oh come off it," Dick blurted out. "You're just going to tell Tim that you love him, what's difficult about that?"





	JayTim Drabble (the one with a panic attack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiKan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/gifts).
  * A translation of [二十分钟短打，2bg梗，23，preslash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293298) by 早上好，公民们。街垒上还有37个人，食物却已经没有了。. 



"Don’t panic," Dick soothed him.

 

"I ain't panicked," Jason growled.

 

"I'm not panicked," Damian corrected.

 

"Stop fussing over my grammar!" Jason smashed  his fist down on the table .

 

"Stop butchering grammar lest I fuss over it." Damian smirked an evil smirk way too cute for a ten-year-old.

 

He _was_ cute; not even a fully outraged Jason could deny him that. Though it did nothing to dampen his hatred toward Damian, the fucking entitled Batbrat.

 

"I ain't scared;" Jason underlined his words, ignoring Damian. "Everything's going according to  the  plan. "

 

"Do we actually have a plan?" Stephanie said, raising her hand dutifully.

 

"We don’t." Cass narrowed her eyes, weighing the possibility that Jason might have contrived a plan behind everybody's back. This wasn't cool at all, Jayce. Come to think of it, it was far more plausible that Jason was just bluffing, trying to brace himself against the unpredictable. "You're smiling, Jason. You're smiling your nervous smile."

 

"Fuck off. That was my self-assured winning smil -- ooooow!" Jason exclaimed when an expressionless Cass power-punched him in the gut.

 

"That was your nervous smile after you found that 7-Eleven's chili dogs had sold out. I know your nervous smile." Dick pointed out.

 

"Fine, have it your way! You smell like cream-flavored nuts when you are burning up, Big Bird!" Jason waved his fist threateningly, at which none of the family members winced.

 

"Doesn't he look toothy when he smiles?" Stephanie whispered to Cass.

 

Damian gazed pensively at the full mouth of perfect teeth that Jason bared. "How does he manage to keep his teeth so white with him smoking that much?"

 

"How do you manage to keep all your ribs intact after crashing to the ground from the fourth floor? Plenty of mysteries in the universe, son." Jason jabbed a finger at him.

 

"Yoga would wind you down," Cass suggested.

 

Titus barked in agreement, cuddling comfortably in her arms.

 

Dick dared to differ. "Do you know how Jason looks like when he's doing yoga?"

 

Cass and Titus shook their heads in sync.

 

"Yoga is for sissies -- TODD!" Damian got a slap in the face from Jason, who was now facing a murderous Damian, shoulders taut, ready to slit his adopted brother's throat.

 

"What have you got against sissies?" Jason glared back with ten-fold killing intent.

 

Damian muttered something under his voice in Arabic.

 

"Oh come off it," Dick blurted out. "You're just going to tell Tim that you love him, what's difficult about that?"

 

Tim froze halfway through chewing a bite of his energy bar. He stopped in his track in the corridor, followed the voice, and poked his head around the door to find a room full of siblings. "Somebody calling me?"

 

Jason was petrified, rooted to the ground as everyone's eyes turned to him like floodlights pinning down a doomed fugitive. There were about a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and kittens ate the butterflies, and alligators ate the kittens, and gigantic dinosaurs ate the alligators, and Clayface ate the dinosaurs…

 

Jason abruptly pivoted on the spot and jumped out of the window without a single word.

 

"Are we not on the fourth floor?" Damian asked Dick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣耀归于作者，所有错漏属于我；如有可改进处，还请不吝指出。  
> 这篇短小的中文作品翻译起来十分有趣，这也是我首次贴出自己拙劣的中译英文段。感谢作者慷慨授权并耐心答疑ovo~  
> \---  
> English is not my native tongue, and this is the first time I worked up enough courage to post a piece of translation from Chinese to English. I translated this work in the hope that I can convey to the English readers at least a fraction of the joy the original work brought to me.  
> If there are mistakes in the translation, please feel free to point them out. If you like this piece of drabble, feel free to offer compliments to the author :)


End file.
